Bronsky
Der Himmel war klar, das Wasser kühl und die Cocktails billig. So mochten es Bronsky und Egbert am liebsten. Beide lagen sie entspannt am Strand, lediglich in ihren Lederunterhosen - und das auch nur da sie die niemals ausziehen konnten - und tranken Margheritas am laufenden Band. Ab und an fragte Bronsky warum dieses Teufelszeug zwar schnell betrunken machte, aber der Rauschzustand keine 5 Minuten hielt. Es wurde schnell eine Theorie aufgestellt, dass die Goblins eine spezielle Mischung entwickelt hatten um den Verkauf anzukurbeln. Zwischendurch fragte Egbert ab und an ob ein käsebleicher Zwerg mit roten Brusthaaren vielleicht eine empfindliche Haut hätte und ob er nicht doch den Dwarven-Sunblocker 5000 hätte nehmen sollen. Aber selbst diese Zwischenfragen verstummten nach dem 10. oder 12. Margherita. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Teile in Fässern bestellt um somit einen kontinuierlichen Rauschzustand zu gewährleisten. Die Augen geschlossen, den Bauch gen Sonne gereckt nuckelte Egbert genüsslich an einem Schlauch, der direkt vom Fass Margherita in seinen Mund wanderte. Gerade hatte er geistig die 5-Liter-Marke überschritten und fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er noch nie in seinem Leben hatte pinkeln müssen, da fiel ein Schatten über ihn. Es war schon unheimlich schwer als pickeliger, weißgesichtiger Zwerg eine anständige Bräune zu bekommen, zumal alle seine ernsthaften Hobbys untererdig stattfanden (Kerker entrümpeln, Mithril abbauen und Schnapsfässer leeren). Mit einem mürrischen Knurren öffnete er zaghaft die Augen und sah vor sich die Silhouette eines Kriegers, der offensichtlich zu ihm runterschaute. "He, Langbein, geh mir aus der Sonne!" "Grüße." "Sonne." "Ja, möge das Licht auch mit Euch sein." "Scheiße, ein Paladin." "Wie meinen?" "Nichts, ist schon gut, und jetzt geh mir endlich aus der Sonne!" "Wollt Ihr mir gegen die finstren Blutsegelkanoniere helfen?" "Warum sollte ich?" "Mir dürstet nach Rache gegen diese finstren Gestalten." "Äh, jetzt gleich oder nachher?" "Mein Rachedurst will gleich gestillt sein." Nachdenklich betrachtete der Zwerg den hochgewachsenen Paladin und nuckelte weiter an seinem Fass, bis ein schlurfende Geräusch verkündete, dass es nun leer war. "Gut, in Ordnung, mein Fass ist eh leer und ich brauch ein neues. Warte kurz hier, bis ich mich umgezogen hab." "Sehr wohl edler Krieger." Der Zwerg rappelte sich mühsam auf und kratzte sich am Bauch. Ganz klar, er hätte nicht zusagen sollen. Seine Rüstung lag irgendwo hinten im Gebüsch und er war wirklich zu faul die jetzt zu holen. Also schnappte er sich einfach seine Axt und zog die Winterfellstiefel an, die er dabei hatte, da der Sand so heiß war und Barfuss nicht zu ertragen. Dann stand er auf blickte erwartungsvoll zu dem blond gelockten Paladin in seiner makellosen, funkelnden Plattenrüstung, dem sauberen weißen Umhang und dem kratzfreien Stahlhammer auf seinem Rücken. Der Paladin nickte ihm zu und zusammen machten sie sich auf, den Strand entlang, ein paar Piraten zu töten. Scheinbar war dem Paladin egal einen Zwerg, nur bekleidet in Lederunterhosen und Winterfellstiefel, als Begleitung zu haben, denn außer einem kurzen Stirnrunzeln blieb er still. "Schon mal Piraten gejagt?" "Nein, noch nicht, werter Zwerg." "Gut, also das geht so: Immer erst die Kniesehnen durchschneiden. Dann können sie nicht mehr rennen. Danach, wenn sie schon winseln und zu Mami wollen, einfach hinrichten. Das geht ganz einfach indem Du die Axt horizontal schwingst und den Kopf sauber vom Rumpf trennst. Ist ne saubere Sache und klappt prima." "Ich habe aber einen Hammer." "Oh." "Das wird schwer mit dem Köpfen." "Wie willst'n das dann machen?" "Für gewöhnlich schlage ich feste mit dem Stahlhammer auf die Kniescheiben oder das Schienbein. Alternativ einfach auf den Kopf. Schlägt man hart genug auf den Kopf, dann sind sie kurz betäubt. Den Moment nutze ich, um ihnen den Rest zu geben. Manche schaffen es trotzdem noch wegzurennen, aber ein paar Schläge in den Rücken reichen, um sie niederzustrecken." Egberts Augen weiteten sich bei den Ausführungen des Paladins und mit Bewunderung schaute er zu dem Mann empor. Hätte er früher geahnt welch kreative Methoden diese heiligen Männer bei der Auslöschung einfacher Menschen hatten, so hätte er damals wohl nicht den Priester des Lichts vermöbelt und auf dessen Altar sich übergeben. Warum hatte er das eigentlich noch mal getan? Er konnte sich irgendwie nicht mehr erinnern. Er wusste nur, dass er damals recht sauer war. Aber warum nur? "Oh, da ist schon einer dieser schlimmen Schurken! Macht Euch bereit zum Kampfe!" "Der is schon Essig." Ehe der Mensch den Hammer heben konnte war der kleine Zwerg schon über den Sand gespurtet und fröhlich dabei den Piraten auseinander zu schnetzeln. Keuchend erreichte der Paladin das Blutbad. Denn das war es. Egbert, nur in Stiefeln und Unterhose stand über dem zerschnetzelten, kopflosen aufgeschlitzten, gevierteilten, massakrierten, gemeuchelten, überwältigten, verdonnerknallten, toten Piraten. Sein ganzer Körper war voll mit dem Blut seines Gegners und er schnaubte wild, das Gesicht hochrot und Sabber verspritzend. Als der Paladin nur mit dem kleinen Finger auf den nächsten Gegner zeigte, war der Zwerg schon Feuer und Flamme. Und schlachtete auch diesen Gegner erbarmungslos ab. Dieses Spiel wiederholte sich eine ganze Zeit lang und am Ende war der Strand mit Blut getränkt. Der Zwerg hatte die halbe Flotte gemetzelt. Keuchend und schwitzend stand er da, über und über mit Blut besudelt. Gedärme hingen an seiner Axt und nicht näher definierbare Innereien seiner Feinde hatten sich in seinem langen Bart verfangen. "So, Herr Paladin. Jetzt haben wir den halben Strand geleert, das müsste doch reichen, oder?" "Äh, fast. Wir haben genau 10 Blutsegelpiraten und 9 dieser Blutsegelkanoniere, jedoch benötige ich von letzteren noch genau 1 um meinen Rachedurst zu stillen." "Das ist aber ein sehr exakter Rachedurst." "In der Tat. Doch in dieser Welt wird wert gelegt auf runde Zahlen. Ich passe mich lediglich an." Der Zwerg nickte verstehend und spurtete dann zum nächsten Gegner. Dieser stand eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit in Sichtweite, aber er schien seltsam unberührt von den vielen toten Kameraden nicht unweit von ihm. Diese Piraten hatten einfach die Ruhe weg, schien es. Oder sie waren recht dämlich, dachte sich Egbert. Denn auch dieser Pirat starb ohne eine Chance. "So, das war's, wir sind fertig. Dann geh ich mir jetzt noch mal ein Fass Margherita holen." "Äh, ich hätte da noch weitere Rachegelüste." "Mir egal, ich hab jetzt Gelüste auf was hochprozentiges. Ihr werdet schon damit fertig." Der Paladin zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich daran die Leichen der Piraten nach Silber zu durchsuchen. Der Zwerg hingegen stapfte, mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, zurück zu seinem Strandliegeplatz. Dort angekommen stellte er fest, dass Bronsky, sein Menschenkumpel, erwacht war und für Alkoholnachschub gesorgt hatte. "Wo warst Du denn? Siehst so rot aus." "Ach, hab ein paar Piraten geschlachtet." "Ich mein nicht das Blut, die Gedärme und Innereien. Ich mein Deine Hautfarbe." "Was soll mit der sein?" "Na schau Dich mal an." Erst jetzt erkannte der Zwerg seinen fatalen Fehler. Die Priester und Heiler seines Vertrauens hatten es ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt: "Gehst Du Booty Bay? Nimmst Du Sunblocker!" Er hätte auf sie hören sollen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Er hatte einen Ganzkörpersonnenbrand der wahrscheinlich sogar noch im dunkeln Leuchten würde. Und langsam brannte es. Die Haut schälte sich schon an manchen Stellen und irgendwie ziepte und zog es und es brannte immer mehr. Es brannte mehr als sein Zwergenchili auf dem Donnerbalken! "Verdammtes Licht! Ich hasse Dich! ICH HASSE DICH!" Wild fuchtelte er mit der Axt in der Luft und verfluchte die Sonne, dabei hüpfte er auf und ab und strampelte mit den Beinen. Dann lies er sich auf den Rücken fallen, jaulte auf - der Sand war heiß - und schrie noch lauter. Durch all das Gestrampel flogen seine Stiefel in alle Richtungen. Unter Schmerzensschreien rollte er sich auf seine Yetifellstranddecke und kam erst dort langsam zur Ruhe. "Mist, wo sind meine Stiefel hin?" "Keine Ahnung, sind recht weit geflogen. Lass uns mal nachschauen. Glaub irgendwo Richtung Gebüsch." Eilig hüpften die beiden auf Zehenspitzen über den Strand in Richtung Dschungel und suchten dort nach den Winterfellstiefeln des Zwergen. "Egbert, geh weiter weg. Deine Füße stinken wie Schimmelkäse aus Darnassus." "Das macht Dir doch sonst nichts aus." "Ja, aber ich vermute Deine Stiefel riechen genauso und wenn Du den Geruch nicht übertünchst, dann kann ich nach meiner Nase gehen." "Manchmal bin ich echt überrascht was Du so alles im Kopf hast." "Hauptsächlich Bilder nackter Nachtelfinnen." "Oh Du sagst es Kumpel." "Ha!" "Hast Du meine Stiefel gefunden?" "Nein, aber einen toten Tauren." "Woran ist er denn gestorben?" "Keine Ahnung." Der fette Zwerg stapfte zu seinem Kumpel und sah zu dessen Füssen einen toten Tauren im Gebüsch liegen. Das riesige Fellknäuel hatte keinerlei Wunden oder sonstige Zeichen die auf seinen Tod deuten könnten. Doch da jubelte der Zwerg auf und bückte sich zum Kopf des Tauren. "Da ist ja mein Stiefel! Wunderbar." "Jetzt wissen wir woran er gestorben ist." Ein Grummeln Egberts schien trotz allem auch seine Zustimmung zu bedeuten. Missmutig zog er sich den einen Stiefel schon mal an und schaute sich nach dem zweiten um. Plötzlich wurden Bronsky und Egbert von lautem Fluchen aufgeschreckt. Eine tiefe, grollende Stimme tönte durch den Dschungel und verfluchte alle Zwerge und Schweiß und alles andere auch. Besonders bei allem anderen reagierte Egbert für gewöhnlich sehr gereizt und sogleich stapfte er auch durch das Dickicht in die Richtung, aus der das Gegröhle kam. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung saß ein - für seine Rasse äußerster großer, aber dennoch kleiner - Gnom in Vollplattenrüstung vor einem toten Eber. Neben dem Eber lag der zweite Stiefel des Zwergen, aus dem es grünlich duftete. Scheinbar war dieses Tier an den Folgen der Fußschweißemission des Zwergenstiefels gestorben. "Wer hat mir den Eber weggenommen!?" "Niemand, der liegt doch noch da." "He, fetter roter Zwerg! Ist das Dein Gnomogasomat?" "Ich bin Egbert, und ich bin NICHT fett." "Dir ist schon klar das die Gnomogasomaten im 2. Krieg gegen die Horde aufgrund ihrer Grausamkeit verboten wurden, oder?" "Das... das ist mein Stiefel." "Sag mal seh' ich so bekloppt aus wie Du oder WAS? Das ist ganz klar ein Gnomogasomat!" "Schnauze, das ist MEIN Stiefel!" Erst jetzt kam auch Bronsky an und war sogleich äußerst erfreut über den Anblick. Ein cholerischer Gnom zoff sich mit seinem cholerischen Freund Egbert. Das konnte eigentlich nur in einer Gewaltorgie sondergleichen ausarten. In Gedanken begann Bronsky die Chancen der beiden Parteien schon abzuwägen, als etwas passierte, dass in der Welt nicht vorgesehen war. "Na gut, ich mein der Stiefel ist von einem Gnomen..." "...gut, ich hab mal gehört Zwerge tragen Gnomogasomaten..." "...vielleicht ist mein Stiefel also ein Gnomogasomat..." "...es könnte also sein das dieser Gnomogasomat auch Dein Stiefel ist." Bronskys Unterkiefer klappte geräuschvoll nach unten und er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Egbert gab niemals nach. Nie! Bronskys Hirn versuchte klar zu kommen mit dieser neuen Situation, stolperte dabei über die Unmengen an Margherita in seiner Blutbahn, verbrannte sich an der übermäßigen Sonneneinstrahlung und versagte schließlich zur Gänze. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag traf Bronskys bewusstloser Körper auf dem Boden auf. Die beiden Choleriker drehten sich verwundert um und betrachteten den schlafenden Menschen. Egbert murmelte nur etwas von wegen fauler Hund und drehte sich wieder zu dem Gnomen um. "Aber sag mal, was ist nun so schlimm mit dem Eber? Kannst Ihn doch ruhig haben." "Nein, Du hast ihn getötet, deshalb kann ich ihn nicht aufschlitzen." "Oh, mach ruhig, war ja keine Absicht." "Nein ich kann nicht." "Warum nicht?" "Weil... weil... weil!" "Was brauchst Du denn von dem Eber?" Der Gnom deutete dem Zwerg kurz zu warten und verschwand im Gebüsch. Kurze Zeit später kam er, mit einem riesigen Sack, der größer war als der Gnom selbst, zurück. Mühsam keuchend zog er den prall gefüllten Sack auf die Lichtung. Was auch immer darin war stank bestialisch und der Sack wurde ständig von einer Wolke aus Fliegen begleitet. Am unteren Ende war er schon tiefrot, an manchen Stellen merkwürdig grün und seltsamer Schleim und Sabber tropften langsam auf den Boden. Der Anblick war ungefähr genauso appetitlich wie ein blutbespritzter fetter Zwerg mit Sonnenbrand. "Was zum Henker ist das?" "Ebergedärme, Eberhauer und Eberlebern." "Bei allen nackten Nachtelfinnen, zu was schleppst Du einen Sack voller Eberinnereien mit Dir rum?" "Ach, mich hat so eine Bäuerin gefragt ob ich ihr die mitbringe, damit sie ihren Eintopf machen kann." "..." "Ich kam leider nicht dazu das gleich zu erledigen und hatte noch einige Monate dazwischen anderes zu tun und na ja, heute fiel es mir wieder ein." "Du schleppst seit Monaten Eberinnereien mit Dir rum, die für einen Eintopf gedacht sind?" Der Gnom zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute Egbert mit einem leicht abwesenden Blick an. Dann blinzelte er, als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen und kramte in seinem Rucksack. Es dauerte nicht lange und er förderte einen kleinen, grünen, mit fröhlichen Maden übersäten Menschenkopf heraus. Selbst dem hartgesottenen Egbert kam bei diesem Anblick beinahe der Mageninhalt hoch. "Da fällt mir ein den Kopf sollte ich auch mal abgeben, hm?" "Wer ist das?!" "Oh, keine Ahnung. Irgend so ein Verbrecher aus den Palisaden von Stormwind. War da mal vor zwei Wochen. Hätte den glaub irgendwem bringen sollen." "Man ich hoffe Du hast nicht noch mehr verweste Sachen in Deinem Rucksack." Bei diesem Satz schlug sich der kleine laufende Panzer den Panzerhandschuh an den Panzerhelm. Sofort wühlte er erneut in dem Rucksack und brachte dieses mal eine Handvoll abgeschnittener Ohren zum Vorschein. Auch diese waren längst im Stadium der Verwesung und es war längst nicht mehr zu erkennen, welchen Wesen diese Ohren einmal gehörten. "Da, Zentaurenohren. Hab ich auch vergessen abzugeben." Der Gnom schaute weiter in den Ruck sack und brachte dann einen überraschten Pfiff hervor. Etwas umständlich grub er tief in seinem Rucksack, was seltsame matschige Geräusche verursachte und war schon fast bis zur Schulter drin, als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Langsam und behutsam zog er ein kleines Bündel hervor. "Da, Murloc-Augen aus Redridge. Soll eine Spezialität sein." Er öffnete den Beutel und hielt ihn Egbert unter die Nase. Die darin enthaltenen, riesigen Murloc-Glubschaugen waren eigentlich nur noch eine breiige Masse. In diesem Moment erwachte Bronsky wieder. Langsam und zögerlich richtete er sich auf und schaute sich verwirrt um. Zuerst fiel sein Blick auf den riesigen Sack voller Eberinnerein. Er musste würgen. Dann entdeckte er den halb verwesten Menschenkopf. Sein Mageninhalt sagte der Mundhöhle guten Tag. Der Gnom bemerkte den erwachten Menschen und zeigte auch ihm die breiigen Murloc-Augen. Bronskys Innereien schrieen nach Freiheit. Mit einem übermenschlichen Satz war er auf den Beinen und halb schreiend, halb würgend ab in den Dschungel. Wahrscheinlich suchte er sich einen stillen Ort wo er gemütlich alles entleeren konnte was sich in seinem Körper befand. Zurück lies er einen blutverschmierten, fetten Egbert mit Sonnenbrand und einen Gnom, umgeben von verwesten Körperteilen. Die beiden schauten einander an und zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Dann ergriff der Gnom wieder das Wort. "Ah, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, doch könntest Du so freundlich sein und mir den Eber aufschlitzen und die Eberleber rausschneiden?" "Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso Du das nicht selbst macht, aber ich mach das gerne, deshalb ist die Antwort: Klaro Kleiner!" "Klaro Kleiner? Nie von gehört, wer soll das sein?" "Ach, so ein Typ halt." Ohne weitere Worte oder Aufhebens schnitt der Zwerg den Bauch des Ebers mit seiner Axt auf und sogleich ergossen sich die ganzen Innereien auf den Boden. Die beiden kleinen Gesellen durchsuchten angestrengt die Masse aus Organen, Blut, Schleim und anderen Dingen die wir nicht näher erläutern wollen. Doch nach einigen Minuten gaben sie es auf. "Keine Leber." "Ne, keine Leber." "Wie kann ein Eber ohne Leber leben?" "Keine Ahnung. Aber vielleicht kannst Du ja wenigstens seine Hauer verwenden." "Er hat keine Hauer, hab ich schon geguckt." "Oh. Ein Eber ohne Hauer und ohne Leber." "Das Gedärm könnte man nicht mal als Gedärm bezeichnen." "Bist Du Dir sicher das es ein Eber ist?" "Es sieht schon aus wie ein Eber, oder?" "Ich hab mal einen Wolf gesehen der hatte eine Hasenpfote." "Und ich eine Spinne mit einem Kettenpanzer." "Das ist noch gar nichts, neulich hab ich im Gefieder eines Sturzfliegreisserbussard einen schweren Langschild entdeckt." "Nichts gegen den riesigen Streithammer, den ich im Hintern eines Murlocs fand." "Ich glaub ich muss jetzt gehen." "Ja, ich glaub ich muss in die andere Richtung." Kategorie:Geschichten